


A naughty girl and two smart dogs lead Danny astray

by Sterling (SterlingSmith)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, First Time, Furry, High School, Humiliation, Humor, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Paranormal, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape, Romance, Science Fiction, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingSmith/pseuds/Sterling
Summary: First posted July 2, 2018.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First posted July 2, 2018.

A puppy! Danny had always wanted a puppy. She licked his hand while squirming in his lap. She was already the size of a small house cat, with brown fur with tufts of white here and there.

He'd asked for a puppy for years now, and his parents had always said, "The city is no place for a dog, they can't run free." Then a year ago they had moved out to a big house in the suburbs with a big yard. "Now there would be room?" His parents said, "We'll see..."

Now he had his puppy. It was 1974, and he was 13 years old. The puppy needed to be house trained and taught not to chew on the furniture. She needed to be walked at least a couple times a day, and she wanted a lot of attention. Danny was happy to do all of it. As soon as she was house-trained, she slept at Danny's feet on his bed every night.

He named her Penny.

"What kind of dog is she?" he asked his father, scratching her behind the ears as she closed her eyes and held still.

"She's a mutt, but they said the mother was a golden lab."

"And the father?"

"Well, a lot of the time with a mutt, they don't know what dog was the father."

"Probably not a chihuahua, though..."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, how could they do it?"

His father laughed. "Oh, I guess you've got a point there."

Penny grew and grew. It looked like maybe the father dog had been bigger than a golden lab -- maybe a St. Bernard.

Boy and dog went out to play together for hours in the woods nearby. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Danny's body was changing, but the changes were so slow he didn't pay much attention to that. What he did know was that those girls in school -- Kira in particular -- looked different to him now. While before he thought she was pretty and figured she was the kind of girl he'd like to marry some day, now it was different. She took his breath away. He felt warmth between his legs when he looked at her. He was kind of scared of her now, but he also wanted to be with her. He wanted to touch her. The idea of sex used to be kind of interesting, but now it was fascinating.

In bed at night, his penis got hard when he thought of her or some of the other girls. Under the covers, he pulled his undies down and rubbed it. It felt good. Penny was intrigued. She sniffed the blankets right over his cock.

Usually he just rubbed for a while and then stopped. But there came a day when he didn't want to stop. He wanted to rub more and more -- and then he had an amazing good feeling. Penny noticed the good feeling, wagged her tail, sniffed, and pranced around on the bed. He knew how babies were made, but they hadn't said anything about it feeling good, and nothing came out of his penis. He was only 14. But he knew he wanted to feel that again! 

"You want to see?" he asked. "Well, OK, why not..." He pulled the covers down and Penny sniffed and sniffed, including the tip of his cock.

His father had given him a sex ed book a couple years ago, and he had read it over once. Now he got it from the top shelf of his closet and read it again with greater interest. There was a line about how it felt good when sperm came out. Maybe he was old enough to feel good but not old enough to make sperm?

The next night he pulled the covers down and removed his undies as soon as images of Kira came to his mind, and Penny sniffed and wagged her tail, paying close attention to the stroking as it got more urgent. Once again she got especially excited when he had his good feeling.

This pattern continued for many days, and after a while her interest waned as it became familiar. But then just when Penny turned one year old she started getting more interested again, sniffing and squirming around.

And then she did something really surprising... she stood on the bed and presented her rear end to him, looking back over her shoulder. He knew what that meant. Danny laughed and kept stroking, and Penny didn't stay that way long. But the next night she stayed that way longer. The family had thought it would be great if Penny had a litter of puppies, so they hadn't had her fixed.

He asked his mother how they would know if Penny went into heat, and her mother described the signs. She didn't have any of them -- except that she presented her butt to Danny whenever he masturbated, and he wasn't going to tell his mother about that!

There were a few dogs in the neighborhood that ran loose, including a couple who were unfixed males. When they met, the males sniffed Penny's rear end and she sniffed the tip of their penis, but no longer than usual when two dogs met, and then the males were off somewhere else. She presented her rear end to Danny, but not to male dogs.

He imagined Kira in his bed, flat on her back, panties pulled down around her ankles, and imagined himself mounting her, finding her opening with his cock and forcing it in, in, in -- thrusting and thrusting, and then having his orgasm inside her. He imagined sperm coming out. It was a powerful fantasy. But when he opened his eyes what he saw was a dog presenting her rear end to him. What else could it possibly be but an invitation to mount? After a few days Penny stopped presenting her rear end.

Danny noticed he had quite a few pubic hairs now, and when he reached his orgasm the end of his penis got just a little bit wet. It was exciting to think he might be making sperm soon, like a grown man.

A month after Penny stopped presenting her rear end, she started again whenever his cock got hard. It seemed as clear as could be that she wanted to be mounted. But the idea was gross, of course. When she finally went into heat for real, some male dog would do it to her the natural way that dogs do it. Still, he was intrigued. When he was hard one night, he sat up and felt with his fingers around her vaginal opening. His mother had said that when a dog goes into heat that part would get swollen -- she even had a book from the library that showed it. Penny's rear didn't look anything like that. But he spread her apart back there, gently, and then pressed ever so gently with his finger. Penny pranced on her front paws and then held still again. She obviously didn't mind. He pressed and his finger went in one knuckle, and then another, while Penny held stiller than ever. Then he slid his finger in and out. It was hot in there, and wet and smooth. That's just what a male dog's penis would do, and it would be just what Penny wanted when she actually came into heat. She seemed to like it now too. He wondered if Kira's vagina would feel the same -- hot and wet and smooth like that. He removed his fingers from Penny, and she sighed and whined. Images of Kira came back, and he lay back and started jerking himself again. It didn't take long before that wonderful feeling came again, and a little dot of something appeared at the end of his penis. Sperm! Penny turned and sniffed it, then presented her rear once more. Danny laughed and pushed her away, then pulled up his underpants and turned onto his side. Penny sat down and looked at him. It looked like reproach.

Danny knew that people could do it like dogs too. Kira could get on her hands and knees on the bed like that and he could do her from behind -- an exciting thought. The next day Danny got behind Penny as she presented herself to him, and steadied himself with one hand stroking over her vagina area while he wanked himself with the other hand. Just as his orgasm came he gave in to the urge to press forward, and his little blob was deposited right on Penny's opening. If only his cock was buried inside of Kira... Once more, Penny looked disappointed and whined a little as he pulled his underpants on and lay down to sleep.

The next night he asked himself why he didn't try sliding it in. Kira wasn't there and as far as he knew she had no desire to have sex with him. But Penny was there, and she clearly did. She wanted it up the vagina. It was hot and wet inside, his finger told him. Why not give it a try? He pushed aside his feelings of shame and actually pressed his cock against his dog's vaginal opening, and it slid in! It was hot and wet and felt fantastic. He gripped her rear end. It was much narrower than Kira's would be, and it was of course fur, but he could still imagine. He found he could slide in and out easily and it felt great. And when the moment of his orgasm came, he once again felt that desire to press in a little farther than he had before. He felt his cock twitching as that wonderful feeling fogged his brain.

As he slid his cock out, he realized he'd just fucked his dog, and shame washed over him. Penny, on the other hand, seemed delighted. She turned around, pranced, wagged her tail as hard as a tail could wag and licked his face. As he pulled on his underpants and lay down, Penny settled down too, but it was totally different. She seemed relaxed and happy, and when she caught his eye her tail thumped a few times.

When he got up in the morning Penny presented her rear end to him again, and he laughed and pushed her away.

The next night he thought things over again. He wanted to fuck a girl. He wanted it bad. There was no girl, but there was his beloved Penny, who wanted to get fucked, and whose vagina was hot and wet and alluring and made his penis feel so good. Why not?

He closed his eyes and imagined a different girl from his school -- Amanda. As his cock slid into Penny, he imagined himself up behind Amanda, fucking away into her vagina. On and on he went because it felt so good and so right, and then once again he pressed in hard as he came, imagining that he was making Amanda pregnant right then and there. But when he opened his eyes it was just his dog, though once again she seemed delighted.

Then the next night she didn't present herself for the taking, and he felt mildly disappointed. Well, he certainly wasn't going to try to stick it in her unless she really wanted it. So he lay on his back and wanked the normal way. At school that day, he'd caught the quickest glimpse of Kira's white panties when her skirt had ridden up, and the image came back to him. This time when he came he was rewarded with a blog of fluid about the size of a pea, as opposed to the lentil-sized production he'd had before.

A month later Penny started presenting herself to him again, and Danny was eager to keep her happy once more by filling her doggy vagina with his human penis. More and more stuff was coming out when he orgasmed.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a girl Emily from down the block who he often met in the woods out back. Emily talked with him some, but for her the real attraction to her was Penny. They played and romped together while he watched. Emily was a year ahead of him in school, and she had breasts and hips. She wasn't really his type so much, but she was incredibly sexy. Sometimes Penny would sniff Emily's crotch. The first couple times she batted the dog's nose away, seeming a little embarrassed. Danny looked away and pretended he hadn't seen anything, but he thought it was really sexy. Who knew what intriguing smells might come from her vagina, and how much richer they would be to a dog? And then Emily just stood there as Penny sniffed, made a face and said to Danny, "Your dog is not very polite!"

"Sorry!" Danny said, reddening.

Emily giggled.

The time of month came around again when Penny presented herself and Danny was delighted to give her what she wanted. And as usual, after a couple days Penny stopped presenting her rear end to Danny. He was disappointed, and then angry at himself for being disappointed. He frowned.

"Penny... I want to fuck Emily. I want to see what's up under that dress and what's inside her panties. I want to crawl up on her and shove my cock into her. I want to shove it in deep and hard and fast and come inside her. You're great, but you're just a dog and I want to fuck a girl!"

Penny looked at him as if he had just said something profoundly important -- the way most dogs will do with their masters.

Two days later Penny and Danny were out playing in the woods when Emily came along. Penny raced to greet her, tail wagging. Emily patted her and kept walking until she got to Danny. Then she squatted down to pat him.

Penny pressed her snout between Emily's legs and sniffed, then went back to Danny and sniffed his crotch.

Emily laughed. "I guess he's not just rude with me!"

Danny was embarrassed and pushed Penny away.

Penny went right back to Emily, who was standing now. She sniffed between Emily's legs, making Emily laugh. After a few seconds, Emily pushed Penny away, but the dog was not easily dissuaded. She then put her snout lower and forced Emily's skirt up and pressed her snout right against her panties.

Emily laughed and said, "You are very rude!" and tried without success to push Penny away "Hey!" she said a bit louder.

And then Penny did something she'd never done before. She pushed Emily over onto her back and with snout and paws held her there when she tried to get up.

"Penny!" said Emily with some exasperation.

"Yeah, come on, Penny!" said Danny. "Come here, girl!"

But what Penny did instead was to use rough movements of her snout to force Emily's legs apart and then began licking her panties right over her crotch.

"Hey, come here, Penny!" repeated Danny, looking away. "Sorry," he said to Emily.

But Penny did not come. Danny saw that she had used her snout to push Emily's panties aside and was licking.

Emily laughed nervously and said, "Is your dog a lesbo?"

Danny was tempted to get closer and grab Penny by the collar and pull her away, but then he would get a much clearer view of exactly what his dog was doing. And besides, Penny was so big that if she didn't feel like going somewhere, no amount of Danny's tugging could make her go.

As Penny kept licking, Emily grew quiet, glancing nervously at Danny, who mostly looked away but couldn't help sneaking a peek.

Emily gave a little moan, and as Danny turned to catch a peek he saw her twitch. Had the licking given her an orgasm? The books said girls could get them too. He had been hard in his pants for some time but that made his cock twitch.

Penny stopped licking, got up and bounded over to Danny, poking her snout against his crotch.

Emily didn't move right away. Danny's erection was impossible to miss with the attention Penny was giving it. Emily looked between Danny's crotch and his face, and Danny looked between his crotch, Emily's crotch, and Emily's face.

Emily said shyly, "You want to show me what's in there?"

Danny was ten feet away from Emily and walked over towards her, Penny pressing her snout against his crotch over and over. He undid the button on his jeans, pulled the zip down, and pulled down jeans and underpants to mid-thigh.

Penny stopped licking and sat back on her haunches, panting and looking back and forth between Emily and Danny.

Emily and Danny shifted glances between the other's faces and the two sets of genitals.

He boldly said, "I'm not a lesbian and I'm not a dog."

Emily swallowed and looked away, but she spread her legs apart a bit more.

Danny pushed his jeans and underpants down to his ankles and started lowering himself.

Emily's panties were soaking wet from Penny's saliva, and she now pulled them down to her ankles and lay back.

Danny feasted his eyes on the amazingly exciting sight of a girl flat on her back, naked from the waist down, legs spread wide for the taking. He lowered himself and pointed his cock and pushed. Emily's eyes were fixed on his, and when his cock tip went in, she gave a little gasp. That initial hot, wet embrace made Danny feel fantastic, so he pushed in more and more. A girl's vagina... it felt better and it felt just RIGHT.

He began thrusting in and out and the pleasure was overwhelming. It wasn't even 30 seconds since his tip had first penetrated her that he was coming -- gasping, twitching, afog in ecstasy. As he came down from his climax, he stopped thrusting, feeling fantastic -- but he was unsure just what to do next.

Emily took control... She put her arms around him and hugged him, forcing his weight down onto her.

After a minute of that she rolled him off to the side but kept hugging him. Then they broke apart.

Then Emily pulled her panties up and smoothed her dress down, and Danny followed suit. They were then sitting side by side. Penny was lying down at their feet.

"You OK?" asked Danny.

"Uh, yeah," said Emily. "Your first time?"

"Oh, yeah," said Danny.

Emily laughed. "Mine too... You like it?"

"Oh, yeah!" said Danny.

Emily laughed. "What Penny did... that was so weird... and so amazing!"

"Sorry... I've never seen her do anything like that before."

"We keep this just between the two of us?"

"Oh, sure, yeah." Danny was tempted to ask if they should meet here again, but didn't quite have the nerve.

"I gotta go," said Emily, and Danny nodded. She walked back the way she came, while Danny and Penny walked the other.

Just the other night he'd told Penny he wanted to fuck Emily... she couldn't possibly have understood him, could she?

\---------------------------------------------------------

The next day he was in his room when the phone rang. His mother answered it, and a moment later came to his door.

"For you," she said with a smile, then mouthed "a girl!"

"Hello," he said.

"Hi." It was Emily.

"Oh, uh, how are you?"

"Good. Uh, could we meet at the usual place, but without Penny?"

"OK, sure."

"Like now?"

"Sure!"

Did she want to have sex again? That idea was terrifically exciting.

And there she was, in jeans and a flannel shirt. She started walking and he walked with her.

She talked about inconsequential stuff for a couple minutes, then she said, "I love playing with Penny, but... is she going to do that again?"

So much for fantasies of passionate kissing and another ecstatic mating. He tried looking at things from her point of view. Yeah, if he was a girl he'd be nervous if he thought that dog might do that, especially when there were other people around...

"Uh, no, well, I don't think so." But how did he know?

"Any idea why she did it?"

"No... Well -- never mind," said Danny.

"No, what? What were you going to say?"

"It's nothing."

"No, it was something."

"Well... the time before when we were together she was sniffing you too, right?"

"I guess."

He certainly wasn't going to say anything about what he and Penny did along those lines at a certain time of month!

"Well, I mean, you're sexy. And I've got hormones too. So I told her I'd really like to do it to you, you know, just a private fantasy. And of course I figured a dog can't understand these things. I didn't think you'd be interested in me, being younger and all, but... I still wanted to."

"So your dog got me ready for you... hmmm."

"I had no idea she'd do it!"

When Emily didn't answer right away, Danny said, "Do you want to, um..."

"Oh... now?"

Danny shrugged.

"Uh, not now, no..."

Danny tried not to let his disappointment show.

"But could I take Penny for a walk, just her and me?"

"Oh, I guess."

"So, like if she did that sort of thing again I wouldn't be so embarrassed."

"Oh, I see, sure."

So they went back to Danny's house and Emily took Penny out for a walk.

They came back in 15 minutes.

"So, how was she?"

"Fine, fine."

"Oh, good, that's a relief."

After a pause, Emily said, "You home alone?"

"Yeah, for at least a couple hours."

"Can you show me, uh, your bedroom?"

"Yeah, no problem," said Danny, cock stiffening rapidly. They went upstairs. Penny padded along.

Danny waited to see whether Emily wanted Penny in or out... In, she wanted her in.

So Emily shut the door, leaving one girl, one boy, and one dog in one bedroom. Penny sat in the corner, looking at them.

Emily approached him and they kissed. It was kind of nice. He started stroking the back of her head and her back, but she didn't seem very enthusiastic. "Do you think Penny would do it again -- what she did the other day?"

"We'll see... What about lesbo dog and all?" Danny smiled.

Emily stuck her tongue out at him but then looked down. "Well, she is a dog. But... to get that feeling again."

"Well, if she does, will you still do it with me?"

"Uh, sure," said Emily.

"How about you and I do it first, then we'll see if she'll do it."

"Uh, well, you know how girls need to warm up first? She was really good at warming me up."

Emily pulled down her jeans and panties, pulled back the covers on Danny's bed, lay back and looked at Penny. "Come here, girl," she said.

Penny got up and walked over but just stood there.

Emily looked at Danny.

"OK, Penny, you want to lick Emily's privates?"

Penny cocked her head, then sniffed Danny's crotch.

"Yeah, go ahead, lick."

Penny sniffed Danny's crotch again, then climbed upon the bed and licked Emily's face a couple times before settling down between her legs and licking away.

Emily smiled and closed her eyes, then emitted a stream of little sounds of pleasure, accompanied by occasional twitches in her face.

Then Penny stopped and turned to sniff Danny's crotch.

"Why'd she stop?" said Emily with a frown.

"Maybe she wants to make sure I get my turn."

"Oh, yeah, crafty dog," said Emily with a smile.

"Why don't we get all naked?" said Danny. They were still dressed above the waist.

"OK," said Emily, taking off shirt and bra but then covering her breasts with her arms. Taking in Danny's perplexed expression, she said, "They're not the same, so promise not to laugh."

"Oh, I won't," said Danny. When he looked, he guessed maybe they were a little different, but he wouldn't have noticed and had no inclination to laugh. "They look perfect to me," he said honestly. He caressed them softly and then went in to lick and suck the nipples. He paused to say, "I'm learning from my dog, see?"

Emily laughed and lay back and he sucked away. But she didn't seem thrilled. He wanted her to feel thrilled and knew how to do that. "Hey Penny," he said, "lick Emily and make her feel really, really good!"

Emily beamed at him and he smiled at her, but when Penny started slobbering away Emily's eyes went out of focus and she was lost in her own world. Not many seconds later she said, "Oh, oh, oh!" and let out a huge gasp and shuddered.

Danny started mounting, but not fast enough for Emily. "Oh, where is it? I want your cock! There it is! It's so beautiful... Slide it right in, just like that... Yes, ahhhh!"

Her urgency was thrilling, and now the sight of his penis disappearing into her was amazing. He started thrusting away with confidence, staying up on his hands to take in the view. Her small breasts jiggled, the nipples stood out. Her whole body was covered with alluring fresh, smooth skin. She had a feminine and attractive face. Down between the legs, she had more pubic hair than he did. His shaft was driving in and out. He wanted to last a long time, and he knew part of his job was to satisfy her. Yet she'd been profoundly satisfied once, and she seemed to be having a great time, responding eagerly to every thrust. Whatever his intentions, it was just so deliciously exciting that after three minutes, he knew he couldn't last much longer. "I'm gonna come," he said.

"Yes, come! Oh, please! Come in me!"

He punched in deep and hard and then started convulsing, cock spitting deep in Emily. He was rewarded with fantastic pleasure.

"Ah -- that was -- amazing!" he said with a big grin, rolling off. "How about you?"

"Great!" said Emily, but her eyes briefly shifted to Penny.

"Would you like to get licked out again by lesbo dog?" teased Danny.

Emily just nodded with excitement.

"Go, lick her Penny," said Danny.

The dog got the message, scrambled up onto the bed and started licking Emily between the legs.

Emily once again closed her eyes, jerking, moaning, twitching. It took just a minute before her next climax -- she screamed, shuddered, and writhed.

Penny stopped licking and looked between Danny and Emily.

Danny realized he had stiffened again rapidly as he took in Emily's excitement.

After a few seconds Emily looked up and saw Danny's hard cock. "Oh, good. You willing to put it in again? I really want it."

"Oh, I'm really, really willing," he said with a smile.

Penny slid out of the way as Danny mounted, entered, and thrust.

"Oh, that's so nice..." murmured Emily.

This time he found he could hold off and enjoy the pleasure of the thrusting for a good long time.

"Are you going to ejaculate again?" said Emily with a curious smile.

Danny nodded. He'd be happy to finish off.

"Oh, good... Let me watch your face, OK?"

Danny smiled and began thrusting again. If his mate wanted to study and appreciate his pleasure when he ejaculated inside her, that was just fine with him. He started by looking at her looking at him, but soon he just closed his eyes, concentrating on the amazing sensations in his cock, and it happened - wonderful, delicious shudders and twitches.

Not long after he pulled out, Emily said, "You think she'd lick me again?"

"Someone might think you're on the nympho side," said Danny with a friendly smile.

"Oh, I don't care," said Emily, smiling back.

Danny shrugged. "Hey, Penny, come lick!"

Dog obeyed master.

He studied Emily's face as she approached orgasm, idly fondling her nipples and stroking her hair. She didn't react to his caresses, but she reacted strongly to his dog's tongue.

As she lay in afterglow, panting and covered with a light sheen of perspiration, he glanced at the clock on his bedside table.

"My mom might be home in ten minutes."

That roused Emily to action, and within a few minutes she was gone.

Danny had found that a highly rewarding visit, and Emily had no second thoughts. They arranged to meet again.

It got to be a pattern. Danny and Emily both loved it. Two, three times a week she came over and they did it. They did it two, three, or four times, with Penny licking Emily to ecstasy at the start, the end, and every time between.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Danny," said Julie, all smiles. "Could I come over and take a walk with you and your dog some time?

Julie was a popular girl, but she just wasn't Danny's type. Big boobs, loud, and twice he'd seen how she'd humiliated a couple of the less popular girls .

"Hmmm, OK, maybe let's do that some time."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Danny lay in the afterglow of his first orgasm, having felt immense satisfaction as he ejaculated inside Emily. Best to get what he wanted first and raise difficult subjects later. He watched as Penny's big tongue slurped Emily's crotch, and the girl twitched and then gasped with release. He waited a few more seconds.

"I thought we weren't going to tell anyone about this," said Danny.

"Yeah, you haven't, have you?"

"No, but I can't imagine Julie just on her own asked to play with me and my dog."

"Oh... That bitch, she promised not to tell!" grumbled Emily. But then she said with a leer, "But I bet you'd love to do it to her, wouldn't you? She'd love it."

"Well, I dunno, she's got a great body and all, but I don't really like her very much."

"Oh! Well, OK."

But Danny thought about Emily's seeming acceptance of his doing it with another girl and he felt uneasy. He realized Emily hadn't originally been his dream girl exactly, but with all the sex he'd gotten really attached to her. He realized now he'd figured it was just the two of them, with no one else -- well, the two of them and Penny. But she sounded like she wouldn't mind if he did it to Julie.

Insecurities came back. "It's not me you like, it's my dog."

"That's not true! I think you're great!"

"But it's Penny's tongue that makes you feel so fantastic."

"Well, yeah. It does feel so, so good! I can never feel that good when I'm doing it myself. But you know I go crazy to get your cock in me too, right?"

Danny brooded. "But if it was some other guy who owned Penny, you'd be all over him right, and crazy to get his cock instead? I'd rather be appreciated for myself, not my dog."

"Why worry about stuff that's not real?" said Emily, but paused. "All the girls say that they don't feel much when the boys are doing it to them. Penny makes me feel fantastic so I really do feel great when you're doing me."

Danny did some readjustment. He realized that when he'd tried kissing Emily she never responded very enthusiastically. If you really wanted someone as your boyfriend you'd want to kiss him, right? So they weren't really boyfriend and girlfriend. Emily liked sex because his dog gave her a really good time. But... as Julie's inquiry had suggested, other girls might like it too.

After a long pause, he said, "So what girls other than Julie would like it?"

Emily grinned. "Oh, let's see... Mary, Alice, Lauren, Bethany..."

"Kira?" asked Danny.

"Hmmm, not so sure. You got a sweet spot for Kira?"

"Yeah, but you won't tell, will you?"

Emily gave a sly smile.

"Well, if you tell her, then you'll never feel Penny's tongue again!"

He meant it mostly as a joke, but Emily sobered up suddenly. "Your secret is safe with me!" After a pause, she added, "She's a nice girl, you'd be good together."

Danny's mind was going in two directions at once. Part of him wanted Kira as his one and only, true love, maybe married some day. But Lauren, Mary... Fucking Emily was a whole lot of fun, and fucking Lauren...

"Lauren, you said. You think Lauren would like it?"

Emily smiled. "But you won't forget me, will you? Please?"

"Oh, don't worry, I won't forget you."

Forgetting future plans, he focused his attention on the willing and sexy girl in front of him, and his cock quickly rose again. He mounted, plunged in, and came in 30 seconds.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Lauren adored Penny's licking even more than Emily, and was equally delighted to get fucked hard by Danny's cock.

Mary was the third girl he conquered. She seemed to like it OK, but Mary never suggested it again.

When a month had passed, Penny presented her rear to Danny as she had in the past. But now that Danny had had the real thing with girls, Penny's doggish hindquarters weren't so appealing. He heard her sigh but didn't think much of it. She presented again the next morning and the next night, and he ignored her brief whining.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Emily was naked, legs spread wide, obviously excited in expectation of dog tongue.

Ordinarily Penny got the hint and went right to her job, but not this time.

"OK, Penny, lick."

Penny just looked at him.

"You can lick Emily now, OK? Be a good girl."

Penny didn't move.

"I don't know. I guess dogs can have moods too." It dawned on him then that maybe Penny thought they had a deal about keeping each other sexually satisfied, and he hadn't kept up his end -- but he couldn't say anything to Emily about that. "I'm happy to lick you out."

Emily agreed, without enthusiasm, and he had his first try giving oral sex. She seemed to like it OK, but of course a human tongue is nothing like a dog tongue. After several minutes, Emily encouraged him to mount her and fuck her, but he could tell she wasn't really into it. She no doubt hoped for Penny's speedy recovery and wanted to keep him happy in the interim. He decided he'd take what was offered and not worry too much. Emily wasn't really his girlfriend, so he'd take it and not worry.

His first date with Katy was scheduled for the next day. He put her off.

When he explained to Lauren that Penny seemed to be under the weather, she took it with good grace and invited him to her house -- he never took Penny to other people's houses. She turned down his offer of oral sex and instead guided his fingers in a rhythmic motion to warm herself up. And amid a sea of pink and stuffed animals, he fucked Lauren. She invited him back a second time, and he suspected that as with Emily, she was mostly hoping for Penny's recovery.

The next month, when Penny presented her hindquarters, Danny mounted her and did the job. Penny was delighted as usual.

"Do we have a deal?" he asked.

Penny just looked at him. You couldn't get a written contract with a dog. You couldn't even get an oral understanding. He'd have to trust and hope.

But sure enough, when he invited Emily over the next day, Penny licked her out with her usual impressive technique, and boy and girl left feeling fully satisfied sexually.

His cock interleaved its spewing between girl vagina and dog vagina for a couple days, then it was all girl for the next month.

\---------------------------------------------------------

For the next year, Danny played the field and found it very satisfying. It might be only one girl in four who was willing to let Danny fuck her as the price of getting the exquisite attentions of Penny's tongue. But that was still a lot of girls. He could turn away the ones who didn't appeal to him. But when it came to fucking, he found that most girls were appealing. The first time with a new girl was especially pleasurable. Jenna was chubby, but on her back, with legs spread and bucking hips, it was still immensely satisfying to penetrate, thrust hard and fast and deep and conquer her by ejaculating inside. Maria was even chubbier and her face was notably unattractive -- but he didn't have to look at her face when he fucked her. He could shut his eyes if he wanted, but he was more interested in looking at the engorged, aroused snatch on the bed below him as he plunged in and out and delivered his load.

The girl had to take it bareback. No condoms to mute his pleasure. No diaphragms or caps. He wouldn't share a vagina with anything else. So they either had to have hormonal contraception or use the rhythm method. One got pregnant, though it wasn't clear he was the daddy and in any case she lost the baby.

But once was enough with the less attractive ones. He had a half-dozen regulars, including Emily, Lauren, and Katy. He got a couple of his regular girls to inquire as to Kira's availability, but there was no positive reaction.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a pleasant day in late August. They were playing in the usual field, with Penny 50 yards away. At first Danny paid no attention as another large dog approached. He paid no special attention when the dogs sniffed each other. But then Penny presented her rear end to the new dog and held still, and the new dog mounted her. He mounted, grabbed her hind section with his front paws and mated with her. That got his attention!

A couple younger kids who had been playing nearby pointed and laughed. As Danny approached, he recalled that it had been the previous weekend when Penny had last presented her rear end to him. What was going on?

He stopped ten feet away and then noticed that someone else had stopped ten feet away on the other side of the mating dogs, a girl roughly his age who he'd never seen before. He skirted around to the right to get closer to the girl. Slender and tall, light brown hair halfway down her back, a lovely face, she had a certain mystery to her expression when she looked at him. She was wearing a tan sundress.

"Is that your dog?" he said.

"Which one?" asked the girl.

"The male. The female is mine."

"Oh, yeah. The male is mine. Sorry. I mean, I guess I'm sorry. Should I be sorry?"

Danny smiled. "No need to be sorry. This is what dogs do, after all." Although the top dog's rear end was undulating rapidly, he could see its testicles. "Funny thing is, I don't think Penny is in heat. At least she hasn't given any sign of it."

"That sure looks like a sign of it... Maybe Hans is just so manly -- uh so dogly? -- that she can't resist? Oh, that's dumb of me. Dogs aren't like that."

Hans stopped his thrusting and turned to dismount, but the two dogs were stuck together. Hans was just a bit smaller than Penny and looked like he had some German Shepherd in him.

"Guess she must think he's manly, since she's not letting him go," said Danny.

The girl gave a big smile but looked down and kicked the dirt.

"Have you seen him mating with other dogs?"

"No, he never has that I'm aware. Once there was a female in heat who kept presenting herself to him, but he never did anything."

"Maybe Penny is just so, uh, very doggy, or bitchy, or whatever, that he can't resist."

The girl giggled.

"My name's Danny," he said.

"Wendy," said the girl. "I just moved here a week ago. What grade are you going into?"

"I'll be a junior," said Danny.

"I'll be a senior. Which school?"

"Jefferson."

"Oh, me too!"

The conversation lagged, as the boy and girl looked at their dogs, rear ends still locked together.

Danny thought he'd be happy to add Wendy to his conquests. Maybe even as a regular. "You are really beautiful, you know." he said.

Wendy looked down with a little smile. "Thank you," she said. She'd heard that before, no doubt. She would be beautiful to anyone's eyes, not just his.

The dogs broke apart, and each came to its owner first for a pat, but then switched places to sniff the crotch of the new person.

"Oh, great," said Wendy with a sigh. "But I guess it's OK. I mean, I know what's between my legs, and you know, and I know you know, and you know I know you know... We're just supposed to act like we don't know. But dogs have no such scruples."

Danny found this little speech very interesting -- and hot. "Want to take a walk with me?"

"OK."

"There's some pretty woods not far from here."

They fell in side by side, dogs wandering off to sniff things but never straying far from the humans.

Wendy's step faltered. "You're not going to try anything, are you?"

"Oh, of course not," he said.

Wendy resumed her pace. "I mean, well, of course not. Or if you were you wouldn't admit it, but... well, it would be really bad if you tried anything. But you must think I'm awfully suspicious to even bring it up. 'What kind of a guy does she take me for?' he wonders. Oh, gee. My words get all mixed up sometimes."

He thought he saw a bit of pinkness on her cheek as she looked down. He had had hopes of trying something, but not anything against her will. But her speech made it sound like bedding her was not very likely today.

"It's OK," he said. He gently reached for her hand, holding it loosely.

Wendy smiled and didn't pull away. They walked hand in hand. It was a forest of stately pines, making that distinctive pine-forest sound as the light breeze stirred their tops.

The conversation turned to the more mundane -- Wendy was also an only child, and they had just moved from the big city. She described her parents briefly. She was a decent student, but didn't have many friends and had a reputation for being a bit flaky. She was hoping to get off to a new start at the new school. One impetus for the move was that as Hans grew from a puppy into a full-size dog, it became increasingly apparent that the city was not a good place for him.

Right in front of them, in the path, Penny was presenting her rear end to Hans. The little red penis emerged, and he mounted and began copulating again.

The humans couldn't get by without going through the bushes, so they just stood there and watched. Danny dropped Wendy's hand and crossed his arms. He felt himself getting stiff. The gorgeous girl beside him had admitted that she had stuff between her legs, and that she knew he knew she did, and there right in front of them the dogs were making it hard for anyone not to think of sex. He hoped his erection wasn't obvious.

But this time Hans was done in 30 seconds, and when he dismounted there was no hang up. The two then turned to the humans and sniffed their crotches.

Danny saw Wendy sneaking a peek at Hans sniffing Danny's crotch, and the bulge was unmistakable. Just then Wendy looked up at Danny and smiled, then looked away.

Danny sighed. "Yeah, I've got an erection, and you know I've got an erection, and I know you know... Sorry. But it doesn't mean I'm going to try anything."

"Naughty boy. If dogs doing it turn you on, you must be a pervert."

Danny thought to protest, but saw the mischievous twinkle in Wendy's eyes. Instead he said, "Here's an analogy problem for you. Dog vagina is to dog penis the way girl vagina is to..."

"Huh," said Wendy, seemingly deep in thought. "Zucchini?"

They both laughed. Wendy took Danny's hand and they kept walking.

"A mushroom? A baseball bat? A locomotive? How about a needle?"

Danny didn't say anything.

"We girls are lucky. If we think about sex you can't tell. At least not by looking."

"Hmmm. So what sense would let someone tell? Hearing?"

Wendy jabbed Danny in the ribs but smiled.

Penny came over and sniffed Wendy's crotch with enthusiasm, and then started making reflexive copulatory thrusts with her hindquarters.

"Ah, c'mon, Penny!" chided Danny, and pushed Penny away with his foot.

"I hoped maybe I'd make a friend if I got really lucky. But I didn't think I'd get a boyfriend. I've never had a boyfriend -- not really." She sighed. "Oops, I'm not supposed to say that. Makes me seem naive and innocent, or stupid, or weird, or..."

"It's OK," said Danny softly, and gave her hand a gentle squeeze as they walked.

This girl was doing something to him. He wanted to have sex with her -- that was no surprise. But she cast this emotional spell on him too. He'd like to be her steady boyfriend, now and forever, marriage and kids and all. Well, that was certainly getting ahead of things.

And of course she wouldn't if she knew about his little harem. Maybe some girls would, but if she were that kind of girl then Danny wouldn't want her as a girlfriend anyway. She'd find out about his reputation as soon as she got to school and his name came up. Maybe better to get it out of the way now.

"When you get to school and ask about me, you're going to hear a crazy story about me and Penny."

"Are you two an item?" said Wendy, looking at him with mock surprise.

Danny gulped once. Yes, in a way. But no one knew that. And no one would tell Wendy that. Danny just smiled smoothly. "What they will say is that Penny here will with the slightest provocation lick a girl between the legs, and the girl will like it a whole lot and then be eager to have sex with me."

Wendy laughed. "What a weird story."

"The thing is -- it's true."

Wendy laughed again. "It's not the usual line a guy would use to get a girl, I'll admit."

"No reason to believe me now, you can check on it in a week yourself. I'm not expecting you to do anything about it."

Wendy nodded and looked thoughtful.

"But the thing is, there are a lot of girls who've heard about this, had a really great time with Penny's tongue, and wanted it. And I've done it with each of them. And I've loved it. I have a bunch of regulars."

"So should I be eager to join this exclusive club?" said Wendy with a hint of irritation.

"No, not at all. I'm telling you because... this sounds awfully corny, but... Never mind."

They walked in silence for a while. "It's OK," Wendy said in a softer tone. "I can handle corny."

"No one has ever moved me the way you have today, and... I'd happily give all that up if you'd be my girlfriend."

After a respectful silence, Wendy said, "You are pretty interesting yourself -- but don't go making assumptions, now."

"Oh, I won't!"

"You're pretty interesting, and if you were trying to get into my panties, telling me a crazy tale about conquering piles of girls because of your dog's great skill at cunnilingus wouldn't be the way to do it... I suppose the cunnilingus part could be, but not the piles of other girls. Say, I'd think most girls would think it's gross to be licked by a dog."

"Maybe most do. I didn't say all the girls want it. Maybe one in ten... but that's still a lot of girls. And maybe some who are grossed out by the idea are willing to give it a try, and then they're blown away. So other girls hear how they went from being grossed out to being a big fan, so some of them try it too."

Wendy gave a small smile and pointed to a nice level place on the forest floor with a rich bed of pine needles. "So if I lay down there, hitched it up and pulled 'em down, Penny would show me an amazingly good time?"

"If I told her to. Or rather, unless I tried hard to stop her."

"And if I'm not impressed?"

"Then I would apologize for leading you astray. You'd also be the first -- well, the second, I guess."

"It's tempting," she said with a flirtatious smile.

"However, you then also might have a very powerful desire for me to have sex with you. And you made me promise I wouldn't try anything. Even if you change your mind, there's contraception to consider and all."

"You are a very thoughtful boy," said Wendy. "There's also the question of what Hans would do."

"Oh."

She added quickly, "Oh, I don't mean anything particular, it's just..."

"Yeah, not a good idea, no problem." His animal self was disappointed not to make another conquest, but his better self overrode that. Besides, he had a date with Emily in a couple hours.

"Let's head back," said Wendy.

"Sure." The lowering sun was now bathing the upper trunks of the pines in a rich, golden light.

On the way back Hans and Penny once more copulated right in the middle of the path.

In the field where they had met , they agreed to meet the next day. But just in case, they exchanged numbers, then went their separate ways.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Danny didn't cancel Emily. Wendy had moved him deeply, but she hadn't come close to making a promise. As he was fucking Emily, he reflected that he'd sure miss this.

The phone ran, but naturally they didn't stop.

When Emily had gone he read the message his father had left.

He called Wendy back, fearful that perhaps she'd thought better of everything.

"Hello."

"Hello. It's Danny. Is Wendy there?"

"This is Wendy."

"Oh, it sounded like you, but I thought I'd play it safe."

"About tomorrow... you still up for it?"

"Absolutely!"

"Then, could we meet without the dogs?"

"Oh! Sure, that would be fine."

He waited to see if she would elaborate, but she didn't.

"OK then, bye for now."

"Bye."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Danny and Wendy met and walked into the woods again, holding hands.

"Can we see what's over there?" said Wendy after they'd been walking five minutes.

Danny happily agreed.

In a secluded spot, she turned to face him and put her hands on his shoulders, then lifted her head just a little.

Danny took the hint, and their lips met in a tender kiss. Kissing was followed by a breaking apart, loving looks, and more kissing.

Wendy drew back and looked at him. "So do you still want to be my boyfriend?"

"I'd love that."

"Good. I think I'd like it too. But you're not going to have sex with any other girls, right?"

"Right." His inner reptile wasn't pleased, but his better self was happy to make the promise. "You're not going to have sex with any other boys?"

"Oh! Oh, yeah. Of course not... You're not going to kiss any other girls either... no going on dates. You're not available."

"Right. Unless you break up with me, then the promises are off."

Wendy looked surprised, then laughed. "Oh, right! Imagine that, getting you to be chaste your entire life as the price of a one-week fling."

Danny was silent. That "one-week fling" expression made him uneasy.

"Oh, I don't want it to be a one-week fling. I want it to last a long time. At least until I graduate."

Nine to ten months...

"I want it to last forever, OK? I'm just trying to be realistic. About college and stuff. Though I don't know if I'm going to college. Anyway..."

"OK. Sounds good."

"Now, sex. I want to have sex. Oops, that's awfully forward of me. Down, girl..."

"It's OK," said Danny. "Refreshing, and I'm definitely interested."

Wendy looked around.

Danny looked too. It was another lovely summer's day. They were far enough off the path, and there were inviting beds of pine needles. Bedrooms were safer and more convenient in various ways, but if she wanted it here, that was fine with him.

"I've had sex a couple times. But I didn't enjoy it very much. So I want to make sure I can do it."

"We don't have to have sex," said Danny.

"Of course we do. You couldn't give up your piles of girls without getting it at all, right?"

Danny didn't answer -- it would be hard.

"Penny usually gives girls a good time," he said.

"One thing at a time," said Wendy.

They proceeded to follow the 1974 American Standard sex routine. Kissing while standing, hands moving gently over back of head, back, moving around to front, to breasts beneath cloth. But then the dress was off, the shirt, the pants, both in underwear, lying down on the soft pine needles. Now Danny sucked Wendy's nipples and moved his hand over her tummy, hips, knees, thighs, then inner thighs. Then it was panty cloth, then fingers inside panties.

Wendy gently felt the front of Danny's briefs and confirmed his erection. Then they were both naked.

"I'm not as good as Penny," said Danny, "but I'd love to determine by taste whether you're excited or not."

"OK," said Wendy with a smile, but her expression faded to uncertainly.

Danny lowered himself and began licking. He liked it as never before, because he loved the girl.

Wendy's reaction was muted. When Danny spread her lips with his fingers and explored with his tongue, she seemed wet inside.

After a couple minutes, Wendy said, "I'm ready."

"What about contraception?" Danny had brought a pack of condoms.

"It's a safe time. You don't have any diseases, I hope?"

"No, no I don't."

"Goody. Me neither."

Danny moved up into position, bringing his erect cock between her legs and gently lodging his tip in her vestibule.

He looked lovingly into her eyes as he began to press in.

Wendy looked and smiled, but then looked away.

Danny kept pressing, and her vagina opened to let him in. He began a slow in and out motion, thrusting back and forth five times at the same depth before pressing in a little more, and repeated, over and over.

"Oh, this is so fantastic, Wendy," he whispered. "What would work best for you?"

"Oh, this is fine," said Wendy. "You can ejaculate any time. I want to feel you ejaculate in me." She looked up with a warm smile, then frowned. "That's an egghead sort of word. There must be a better one. Who wants a girl who doesn't even know the right words..."

"Shhh," said Danny. "The most common one is 'come'. But it's just as great whatever you call it, and pretty soon now..."

Danny did want to make sex something Wendy loved, but it didn't have to be right then. Hopefully Penny's tongue would solve the problem later.

Right then, he had the prospect of ejaculating inside the girl he loved, and he intended to enjoy it, and it looked like she was hoping to enjoy his enjoyment. His thrusts got stronger, deeper, faster, and then orgasm overwhelmed him with pleasure, while his stiff cock disgorged its sperm way up in Wendy.

Her smile seemed genuine. It looked like it had been a success.

"Happy?" she said.

"Oh, very," said Danny.

"So I can do my conjugal duties. That's a relief."

"I hope you'll come to think of it as more than a duty."

"Oh, I hope so. There's Penny's tongue, you claim. But first things first."

\---------------------------------------------------------

They spent as much time together as they could in those last few days before school. Danny met Wendy's parents, and she met his. They took walks with the dogs -- who continued to copulate as soon as they met and every hour or so after that. The frequency was not very dog-like behavior, everyone agreed.

Five days after their first sex, they were at Danny's when no one else was home. Wendy said she was ready to get licked by Penny.

"Hans, you wait out here," said Wendy, leaving him out in the hall while the other three were behind the closed bedroom door. Hans whined once, but after a "You're OK" from Wendy, they heard him lying down and he was silent.

When Penny started licking Wendy, she first giggled and laughed, but after just 30 seconds she gave a little twitch and moan. "Oh, wow..." she said. Penny stopped licking.

"Hey, they're right, I really want you to do it to me now!"

Danny grinned and eagerly mounted.

"Oh, I want you to come!" said Wendy as Danny pumped. "I want that a whole lot."

Danny didn't need much encouragement. Twenty seconds after penetration he convulsed and unloaded.

Penny sat facing the bedroom door, and after the human lovers had been silent for 30 seconds she whined.

"OK to let Hans in?" asked Danny.

"I think so," said Wendy.

Danny got up, opened the door, and the two dogs greeted each other enthusiastically. Seconds later, they started mating in the hallway outside. Danny and Wendy laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Though she could be socially awkward, Wendy was a kind, considerate girl who caused no offense. Rarely has such a girl started in a new school with so many people angry at her.

Here was the girl who had put an end to the regular sexual ecstasy of six girls, and quashed the hopes of others who had hoped they would get their turn.

When Wendy tearfully reported how poorly she was being treated, Danny wondered what to do. He used to have some power himself based on Penny's tongue. But he had squandered all that social capital. But he had another idea. Bob was the football quarterback. He was used to getting what he wanted. He had wanted Lauren all for himself, but Lauren wouldn't give up Penny's tongue, so Bob wouldn't have Lauren at all. Now Danny went to Bob and explained the situation, and sure enough, Lauren was willing to take him as her one and only. Danny explained how Wendy was the one who had set in motion events that now let Bob get what the wanted. Danny asked a favor of Bob: get everyone to leave Wendy alone. When Bob let it be known that Wendy was OK, it quickly became the norm. Wendy was OK, and if you gave her grief you might have to answer to the football team.

Weeks went by. Danny's parents implied that they knew he and Wendy were having sex. Her parents took her to the doctor so she could get on the pill. They spent afternoons and some evenings together. At first they always slept in their own beds at night, but after a month they started sleeping over too -- always at his house.

Whenever Danny suggested sex, Wendy was willing. Penny licked her to a quick climax, and then Danny fucked her soundly until he achieved his satisfaction. But Wendy never suggested sex.

On a lazy Sunday afternoon they lay intertwined on Danny's bed. They watched Hans and Penny have a quick copulation of their own.

"One thing I don't get, Wendy... how come you don't like sex so much?"

"I come. I let you do it just about any time."

"Yeah, that's great. But most girls really want it, at least sometimes. And they don't talk about letting their boys do it, like you just did, they talk about doing it with them."

Wendy was silent. "Well, I'm different, I guess. You still like me?"

"Oh, sure, I like you!" He kissed her gently on the cheek. "I just want to understand."

When Wendy didn't say anything, he said, "I do have something to confess. Something embarrassing."

"Oh?" said Wendy, intrigued.

"I got Penny just about the time I went through puberty. She was right there on my bed every night as I discovered masturbation."

"OK."

"So when she was about a year old, she presented herself to me the way she does to Hans, like a dog in heat. So I laughed and pushed her aside. But she kept doing it. She'd do it for a couple days every month. Almost like she cycled like a woman instead of a dog -- like a woman who'd go into heat when she was fertile."

"Weird."

"And then... well, she was making it so clear what she wanted, and I felt with my fingers and could tell her vagina was hot and wet."

"You didn't!"

"Well, yeah, I did. It creeped me out at first, but it sure felt good! And she loved to get it and was frustrated if she didn't." He looked at Wendy, worried. "I hope you can forgive me."

"Bestiality!" said Wendy. "Pervert! Dog fucker!" But her eyes were all mirth.

"So... you don't mind?"

"You still do it?"

He described how he'd stopped and Penny had taken her magic tongue out on strike. Wendy laughed at that.

"But then the funniest thing is ... it's now been seven weeks and she hasn't presented herself to me at all. I even tried to grab her rear and pretend to mount -- I wasn't really going to do it -- and she actually gave me a warning growl. I wonder if finding Hans she realized that's what she really wanted."

Wendy didn't answer right away. "These aren't normal dogs. They mate with each other all the time, like people would. But Penny doesn't go into heat. When she was getting it from you, it was a monthly cycle, like a woman. Hans doesn't go for female dogs in heat." She paused.

"And?"

Wendy was silent a long while. "You know the scene in Tess of the D'Urbervilles where the guy tells Tess he's done it with other girls and asks to be forgiven, and she does. And then she tells him she's done it with another guy, and he rejects her completely?"

"I'm not really familiar with it, no, but... Are you saying... Are you saying Hans tried to have sex with you?"

"No!" But she looked uneasy.

"You're worried that if you admitted that, I might not forgive you..." Danny thought. "So that dog mounted you and stuck that red penis into your vagina? And pounded away?"

Wendy looked away.

"That's OK," said Danny softly. "You didn't mind?... Wait, let me first think. OK, I don't mind. I don't mind at all. I'm just concerned now that this dog did it to you, and that's why you don't like sex? It didn't hurt, I hope. But could you really consent?"

"I haven't admitted anything," said Wendy, but there was no mirth now.

"Sure you have," said Danny softly. "And I still love you." And he lay there, stroking her hair.

At last, Wendy said, "He started right around the time of my first period. And I pushed him away. It was always the middle of the month. Always right on schedule, two weeks before my next period."

"Didn't you tell your parents?"

"Are you kidding? It was embarrassing. And besides, maybe they'd give Hans away, and he meant the world to me... Still does, too."

"Oh, yeah, I can see that."

"So then I started noticing boys more, and it got me thinking sexy thoughts. I'd take a look at that red penis when he'd try mounting me. And I stuck my fingers in myself. It hurt once, and bled a little, but I realized his penis would fit. So the next time it came around, I got on my hands and knees like a good doggy, and he did it to me. I was ready to pull away if it hurt, but it didn't. It took maybe a minute. And then when he got off, he was the happiest dog you've ever seen. He licked my vagina, but also my arms and my face."

"So, did he come inside you?" asked Danny.

"I assume he did. Maybe there was a tiny bit of discharge, I'm not sure, but there's stuff coming out of there now and then anyway."

"You mean periods?"

"Well that, but between periods too, stuff that's not blood. It's normal, they say. So every month, he'd sniff me with interest for a day or so, but then there would come the night he wanted to do it. And I'd let him do it, and he was so happy. And then, you know what? After you and I met, I realized the middle of the month went by and he hadn't done anything. It's like our weird dogs found each other so they don't need us any more."

"That's pretty amazing. But... what did it feel like having him do it to you? A lot of people might find that traumatic."

"It felt fine, actually. His thing is smaller than a man's thing. And it doesn't go in all that far. And we never got hung up." She laughed. "If I'd known back then about how dogs get hung up, I might have been a lot more nervous about letting him do it the first time."

"Well, at least that turned out OK."

"I felt kind of guilty -- no good girl would let a dog do it to her, right? But I loved my dog, and he loved it so much. He's never tried to hump anyone's leg. Just my real sex organs, and only when we're alone in the bedroom."

"Yeah, I don't know as I said but Penny never presented herself unless we were alone in my bedroom... So did you enjoy it when Hans was doing it to you?"

"Well, a few hints, maybe. Girls are meant to feel good when something's going in and out. But not much. First I learned to let my dog take his pleasure in me, so then the next thing was to let a boy take his pleasure in there."

"And you don't think that has anything to do with why you don't like sex?"

"No, not really. You fucked your dog and love sex with girls."

"Boys are different that way. We're supposed to like fucking just about anything."

Wendy shrugged and smiled. "Yeah, I guess."

They were silent a while.

"But you aren't the first human I did it with."

"Oh?"

"When I was fifteen, like lots of girls I wondered what it would be like. There was this pretty cool boy who'd done it to a girl friend of mine. So I put myself in his path and he propositioned me too, and I let him do it." She was silent.

"And?"

"It hurt. That's when I found out how boy penises are bigger than Hans's." She laughed. "And it lasted all of twenty seconds."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's OK. I didn't expect much more. I wanted to find out what the mechanics are like -- being on my back, having him mount and stick it in. And I found out. But obviously I wanted it to be better than that, so, that's why I was nervous with you, but of course you knew more and were considerate."

Danny had his private hopes. Maybe as the months went by and Wendy didn't get mounted and screwed by her big dog, she'd come to like regular sex more. She was still getting sexual attention from a dog: Penny. But her attentions were geared to Wendy's pleasure, not her own.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The evening news had prominently featured the face of a young woman who had been raped and murdered. Danny noticed that Wendy seemed unusually somber all evening.

"Terrible story, her face just keeps coming back to me," said Danny when they had settled in bed with the lights out.

"Yeah," said Wendy, snuggling against him. Then she turned on her back.

"I was raped once," she said.

"You were?" said Danny, turning to her. "I'm so sorry!"

"I was fifteen, a little later that year," she said softly. "Walking around the neighborhood. I liked some of the back streets -- quieter, and it let me think more. But it was really stupid of me. I was on the street one behind where we lived, and this guy came up to me. Real friendly at first, so I said hi, figuring I wouldn't jump to conclusions. Then he said I was real attractive, and he'd show me what a good time was. And I said, "No, thanks," and started walking home. But he stopped me. He laid me back over the hood of a car. I said, "No, please, no!" and struggled. But he pushed my head back hard and told me to shut up. So I did. And he did it, you know... He just pushed my panties to the side and shoved it in. Took him all of thirty seconds. And he was saying 'You liked it, I can tell,' smiling. I nodded and probably smiled... I didn't want to get killed."

"Gosh, I'm so sorry," said Danny gently.

"That's when it happened... I think his penis was still in me when this huge thing landed on us, one low growl. It was Hans. My mother later said he'd been frantic at the back door, and when she opened it to see, he forced his way past her, knocking her down. He found some way to get between the houses and go straight back to the street where I was. I was worried for Hans, worried the man would hurt him, but I didn't need to worry about that." She laughed. "Hans knocked him off the car, into the alley and... killed him."

"Oh, my God!"

"I mean, I didn't know that at first. Maybe I should have screamed when the guy pushed me down on the car, maybe I should have screamed when Hans went after him, tried to call him off... but I guess I'm not the screaming type. But pretty soon I saw the guy wasn't moving. And when Hans pulled back, I could see his throat was mangled. Blood everywhere. And there's Hans, looking at me, tail wagging."

"Wow."

"I didn't want any fuss. I just wanted it to be like nothing had happened. I mean, the guy was dead, but he'd just raped me and I couldn't feel too upset about how he ended up... So I just put myself back together and walked around the block, Hans following behind. At the corner I looked at Hans and noticed the blood on his muzzle. I didn't want to try explaining that to my mom. He stopped and licked himself all clean. There was no blood on me. So we just walked in the front door of the row house. My mother was relieved that Hans was with me, and I played it cool.

Of course it was a big deal in the local news, a guy found dead, mauled by some animal. My mom asked if I'd seen anything when I was out. I said no. Maybe she suspected something but she didn't press me on it."

"God, how awful. But you... you were raped. Let's not forget that part. What did you do?"

"There was blood down there. I guess maybe it hurt -- I don't remember. But it wasn't red blood, it was period blood. My period was due and maybe when he nailed me it started it. So I didn't have to worry about pregnancy. And in a day or two I was back to normal. Physically."

"Gosh..."

Wendy pressed her crotch rhythmically against Danny's thigh. "Do it to me, Danny. Please?"

Danny hadn't expected that, but maybe he shouldn't have been surprised. Maybe it was part of her working through the experience.

"Uh, should we get Penny?" The dog was on the floor and thumped her tail when she heard her name.

"No, just you... I'm ready... Yeah, go right on in." Danny's erection had risen rapidly when Wendy started pressing against his thigh. He especially loved the idea that at this moment his girl was asking for it with enthusiasm. Once he was in her, she bucked her hips up against him. It was so exciting he came in under a minute, fantastic waves of pleasure as Wendy bucked and moaned under him. He started to roll off, which was their usual pattern, but this time Wendy held him in place. So he happily stayed on top of her and in her until his cock shriveled and slid out, and still she held him.

"So now you know," she said with a bright smile when she finally let him go. "And now you know why I shut Hans out the first time we made love here."

"Oh!" said Danny, "Oh, uh, thank you!" His heart was pounding at the thought. Now at least Hans was back at Wendy's house, far removed from the present scene.

"I don't think he would have done anything because I was willing and happy that time, but I wanted to make sure. If he was thinking those thoughts I figure he would have been frantic in the hallway, and he wasn't."

They were silent a while.

"I keep thinking about your story. The first thing you think is of course you go to the police. I mean, you were raped."

"Yeah, well, the rapist paid for it, and he wasn't going to rape anyone else."

"But then you'd also witnessed a guy being killed. People go to the police for that."

"I was afraid maybe they'd put Hans down as a man-killing dog, and I didn't want that!"

"Yeah, I can see it. That would be awful to be raped, then have the dog who avenged you and protected you killed."

"You got it." Wendy's hand was idly caressing Danny's cock and it got stiff. She lay back and spread her legs and Danny got the message.

This time he lasted a good long while. When he came once again Wendy held him close.

"I came that time," she said.

"Oh, that's great!" he said, though embarrassed he hadn't known it.

"It was a little one, but very nice," she said.

He recalled that even when Penny's tongue got her off, Wendy was quiet and that not much showed on the outside.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Wendy didn't suggest sex again, so after three days Danny did. She happily consented and they were back to the same pattern where she seemed to be primarily letting Danny take his pleasure with her rather than it being something she really wanted. Yet after Penny had given her her orgasm, she really did want Danny to get his cock into her.

But he found himself feeling a stronger emotional connection with her, knowing what she had been through. He also kept a wary eye on Hans. Who knew how a dog saw the world? Would Penny protect him if Hans went berserk? He wasn't sure. He had to admit that if the police had found out what really happened with the man in the alley and put Hans down, it wouldn't have been a totally crazy thing to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Scarcely had Wendy arrived at his house Sunday evening before she led him to his bedroom, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with passion.

"Do it to me!" she said. "Oh, please... do it!"

As they quickly stripped, she said, "Not you, Penny, thanks, but not this time," as she motioned the dog away. "Want to do me from the rear? I'd really love that!" she said.

Danny was game, and delighted to take her from that angle. He'd done all of twenty strokes when Wendy gasped with orgasm and he felt it too. That was so thrilling that he wasn't far behind, spewing his own pleasure into his girl.

A couple minutes later she wanted it the usual way, he did her again and she came again. Then as soon as she found him stiff again, a half hour later, she wanted it from the rear again.

Danny was thrilled, and not inclined to rock the boat when things were going so great, but he couldn't help asking, "Wendy, what happened?"

"Oh, let's not analyze everything. You're happy, right?"

"Yes!"

"Then let's enjoy it."

Wendy was eager to meet Monday after school for sex, and they did it three more times.

\---------------------------------------------------------

It was all over the news Monday night and in the papers the next day. In a town an hour's drive away, a man's corpse had been found in the woods, killed by a wolf, the forensic team announced. However, the man seemed to have been killed while engaged in sexual activity. (The jokes came that maybe it was safer to stick with doing it to sheep and not try wolves.) But the police said there was also a ripped fragment of women's clothing at the scene.

Wendy came over Tuesday evening, excited and eager once again to retreat to the bedroom. Danny retreated with her, but once the door was shut he showed her the story in the paper.

"Oh, that's terrible!" said Wendy, but her composure wavered.

"That can't be a coincidence, right?"

"Oh! I was on a trip with my family Sunday, I told you."

"I called your mother and asked casually how her day had been Sunday, and she said it had been fine, that you had taken the car to go do some shopping."

"You've been checking up on me?" said Wendy hotly.

"You're lying to me?" said Danny. They glared at each other for a moment. "I thought the story was such an incredible coincidence I thought it justified checking out a few details."

"You spied on me and you're calling me a liar!" Wendy started for the door, but Penny blocked her way, something she'd never done before.

"It's OK, Penny, let her go," said Danny. But Penny didn't. After several seconds, he said, "Maybe she's saying we ought to talk it out."

Wendy wearily plopped down on the bed, then lay down and faced the wall, assuming the fetal position.

Danny spooned up behind her back, barely touching. "I love you more than anything, Wendy, but I've got to understand this."

"I'm a sicko, Danny. I'm a real sicko."

Danny waited.

"After I got raped, back in the city, when I got back to my room, I masturbated and had an orgasm almost immediately, and then another, and another. It wasn't the rape, and it wasn't the killing, but the two of them together -- it just drove me wild. And nothing since comes close. Well, you know, talking about it with you that time got me in the mood for a while."

After a pause, Wendy said, "You hate me now, see. Now you know what a sicko I am.'

"I don't hate you," said Danny. "But about this time. It was really rape?"

"Yes! I said 'no' over and over."

"And what about Hans? Didn't he protect you?"

"Well, I'd told him to sit and stay."

"And he did, even when you were being raped? Or, you could release him?"

"Well, I could have, but I didn't think of it right away."

Danny paused. "You set it up. You set it up so it would happen that way."

"Yeah, I did," said Wendy, then giggled nervously. "It's amazing how hard it is to find a rapist when you want one. I've gone out so many times..."

"So you were looking for a rapist, but said no repeatedly and he did it anyway."

"Yeah. That's rape! And I trained Hans. I trained him when it was just the two of us so even when I moaned and groaned or screamed he would stay until I released him. So I trained him and when I said 'sic' that released him."

"So, you knew he'd protect you then? Or avenge you?"

"Well, I hoped so. We couldn't practice that part." She giggled again.

"And you're not going to police this time either."

Wendy turned to face him, alarmed. "No! Of course not! And you won't either, right?"

"I... No, I won't."

"I knew I could trust you!" she said, kissing him on the cheek. "So... I've love to have sex again!"

"I... I don't know as I can."

"Oh," said Wendy, deflated.

"I mean, this is really serious, right? You went into this knowing that if it worked, a man was going to die."

"A rapist!"

"I guess, but still. What were you doing when the guy found you?"

"Just walking in the woods. Back and forth, over a quarter mile or so."

"And Hans?"

"He was back near the car. He's got good ears."

"I don't suppose you told this guy that if he raped you he'd get his throat ripped out?"

"He wouldn't have believed me!"

"Yeah, probably not..."

More silence.

"I didn't mean to be untrue to you."

"But you thought it was likely. But hey, I don't mind that part. That's nothing."

"You were doing it with all those girls before we met."

"That's hardly the same. We hadn't met yet, and you knew everything before we got involved. But I said I didn't mind that part. But this guy died!"

After a long pause, Wendy said, "You're so holier-than-thou."

Danny thought to protest. He thought better of it. They say successful couples compromise, try to grow the parts of themselves that make them compatible with their partners. "I'm gonna fuck you, you sick fuck!" he growled.

Wendy gasped, then smiled.

Danny fished his stiff cock out through his fly, jammed Wendy's dress up and roughly pulled her panties down, then rolled over onto her. He thrust and found hot wetness.

Wendy's smile faded and she looked nervous. "No," she said weakly. "It hurts!"

Danny paid no attention, stabbing in as much as the circumstances allowed, which also jammed his jeans and the zipper against Wendy's girlish parts. It was over in seconds.

"You bad, bad girl!" he said.

"You raped me!" said Wendy, not convincingly. "I bet you wouldn't do that if Hans was here."

"I bet you're right."

Danny laughed. Then Wendy laughed. Then they both laughed, stopped and laughed again.

Before many minutes Danny's cock was stiff again. They both undressed.

"Now I'm gonna rape you, you rapist!" she said, and pushed him onto his back. She lifted herself up over him, struggled a bit with the angle, then lowered herself onto him. "I've got your penis, ha ha!"

"No, no," moaned Danny, trying to sound convincing.

Wendy moved up and down with urgent desire. "Dirty... disgusting... rapist... pig... disgusting... awful... aaaahhhhhh!" she said, collapsing.

"I'll show you how to rape properly!" said Danny, pushing her off him, but then pushing her down on her stomach and lowering himself behind her. He spread her legs, found her vagina, and pressed in.

"Take it... up the cunt... you bitch..." he said. "Take my... meat... and my... cum!" he growled -- straining, pressing, spurting.

"Oooohhhh!" moaned Wendy.

\---------------------------------------------------------

When they had recovered and been silent a while, Danny said, "I hope you're not going to do it again."

"No!" said Wendy, but then added, "But it's not nice thinking I'll never ever be really turned on again."

"Not even when we play at rape, I guess..."

"No. It's harder to play at getting your throat ripped out... and... I don't want that for YOU! Not even to pretend."

"That's nice."

"And I owe you. It's not exactly being true to you since I knew I was going to get raped. Or hoped I would... That sounds so sick."

Danny was silent.

"And you've been true to me, right?"

"Right." She was sort of implying that being true to her was another case of goody two-shoes.

They were quiet a while, and then Danny realized Wendy was crying softly. He stroked her hair and thought. It was an awful situation. For Wendy to be truly satisfied sexually some man had to die.

"I wonder... is there maybe something else that would turn you on... something we haven't thought of yet..."

Wendy stopped crying and was quiet. "I've thought of so many things, but nothing really compares."

"It would have to be something naughty, I suppose."

"Not just naughty. It has to be downright bad... You ever want to really rape a girl?"

"No!"

"Really, even in your dreams?"

"No." To keep his girl happy, to be on the same wavelength with her, he might have to compromise, and... "Um, yes."

"Well, that's a start. At least you've wanted to. I just feel like such a sicko next to your goody two-shoes."


	6. Chapter 6

Wendy was behind the wheel of her parents' van, smiling and humming. Danny was in the passenger seat. Behind them were Hans and Penny. The windows were down, Hans's head was out the rear left window, and Penny's was out the rear right one, both dogs sniffing.

They were on a country road, paved but without a marked center line. They passed an intersection, and Hans started barking.

"You smell something, boy?" said Wendy. Penny abandoned her side of the vehicle and joined Hans in sniffing out his side.

Wendy slowed the van and made a three-point turn. She took the road to the right, which was dirt. The dogs both went to the right side of the van and sniffed. After a hundred yards they overtook a girl walking their direction. She had on jeans and a flannel shirt and sturdy walking shoes, and shoulder-length brown hair. The dogs barked with excitement.

"I guess she's the one!" said Wendy, and stopped the van fifty yards past the girl. They all got out. The dogs bounded back towards the girl.

Hans sniffed the girl's crotch, then Penny nosed him aside and sniffed it herself, back and forth they went.

The girl tried to push them away.

"Hi, how's it going?" said Wendy cheerfully as she approached

"You should control your dogs," said the girl crossly.

"Oh, they're very well controlled," continued Wendy.

The dogs stopped sniffing. Penny presented her rear end to Hans and he mounted and started humping.

"What do you guys want? You need directions or something?"

"We want you," said Wendy cheerfully. "Danny here is going to do to you what Hans is doing to Penny. Wouldn't you like that?"

Danny was shocked... his sweet Wendy?

Alarmed, the girl turned and raced back along the road the way she had come.

Danny looked at Wendy questioningly. Was he supposed to try to catch her? Wendy shook her head.

Hans and Penny also turned to look as the mating continued. After a few seconds Hans stopped his humping and held still for a few seconds, then dismounted. They were not hung up.

"Go get her, boy," said Wendy, but Hans didn't need to be told.

The girl had gotten perhaps thirty-five yards away, but Hans leapt at her and knocked her down before she had made fifty. Penny was at Hans's heels and looked on with interest, and Danny and Wendy walked quickly to catch up.

The girl was face down, panting, and Hans had her arm in his jaws, not biting, just holding.

"Oh, I'm afraid you don't have any choice about it," said Wendy gleefully. "I suggest you get up and walk back to the van."

The frightened girl did as she was told.

"Oh, I've been looking forward to this so much," said Wendy. "But you don't seem so enthusiastic. Too bad... What's your name?"

"Alice," said the girl in a small voice.

"And how old are you, Alice?"

"Seventeen."

"Ooooo, that's a good age," said Wendy, rubbing her hands together.

"And I'm a virgin.... please!"

"Oh, a virgin!" chortled Wendy. "That's so much better!"

Danny continued to be surprised by his girlfriend -- but also thrilled, he realized.

Wendy reached the van ahead of the others and opened the back door.

"Come on in," she said. The back seats were laid flat to make something like a bed. Soon the three humans and two dogs were inside the vehicle, doors closed. 

"So now, strip naked," said Wendy.

Alice paused. Hans growled. She quickly stripped and laid back. Danny stripped from the waist down. He wasn't at all stiff.

"There," said Wendy. "You've done just about everything you have to do. I bet your period ended 10-14 days ago or so..." Alice looked to the side, then back, but didn't say anything. "You're fertile today -- the dogs know. So Danny is not just going to mate with you, he's going to make you pregnant. How do you like that idea?"

Alice shook her head briefly.

"Oh, that's too bad," said Wendy. "Your body is all set to get pregnant, and what you think doesn't really enter into it. But we want you to get nice and wet so Danny's cock will slide in smooth and easy... Penny here is very good at making girls feel good."

Danny motioned and Penny crawled between Alice's legs. Alice looked confused, and instinctively put her legs together.

"No, no, don't make it hard for Penny," said Wendy. "Open nice and wide so she can get at you properly." Alice complied. Penny began her long, slow licks.

Wendy knelt beside the bed and brought her face close to Alice's. "Doesn't that feel good? Isn't that delicious?"

Alice didn't say anything. "You don't want to feel good, but you do. Your body has ideas of its own," said Wendy, looking at her. In under a minute Alice jerked and gasped.

"Ooooo, an orgasm! Oh, that doesn't fit with the story in your head at all. Some dog licked your pussy -- a dog! -- and you came, knowing you're about to get raped? Bad, bad girl!"

Alice was fighting back tears. 

"This makes me really hot," said Wendy, who motioned Penny off the bed, pulled down her jeans and panties in one motion and got on hands and knees, above Alice on the bed.

What with Penny licking Alice to orgasm and talk of impregnation, Danny had gotten hard fast and was very stiff.

"Take me, Danny, but don't come -- you've got to save all the sperm to make her pregnant."

"OK, baby," he said gruffly. Danny mounted Wendy from the rear as she looked down at Alice.

Wendy moaned. "Deeper, Danny... really deep!"

Danny complied and Wendy gasped and shuddered seconds later. "Ah, that was great," she panted, pulling away, pulling up her clothing and kneeling beside Alice again.

Wendy said, "Do her again, Penny," and Penny eagerly set to licking again. "Now Alice, you wouldn't have a second orgasm, would you? One is bad enough. And besides, as soon as you come again, Danny's going to fuck you. He's going to force his whole cock in your pussy to fill you up. You can avoid getting raped... all you have to do is not have an orgasm. But..." Seconds passed. Wendy grinned. Then Alice twitched and gasped again. "I guess you must really want it."

Danny was ready now. His Wendy was mean and nasty, and he realized he loved it. He nudged Penny aside, lowered himself and eagerly thrust his cock in.

Wendy was kneeling, face inches away from Alice's. "Oh, the insult! The essence of rape! You got shafted with a cock you don't want."

Just in front of the bed, behind the front seats, Penny presented herself and Hans mounted and started humping.

"Ha!" said Wendy. "They approve, so they'll fuck too."

Wendy turned back to Alice. "You're getting raped -- or are you? Do you want it or don't you? How does it feel, Danny?"

"Oh, it's amazing. She's hot, and slick and even a little sticky, and she's giving my cock a good firm hug. It's the best vagina I've ever fucked."

"Ooooo. And does that vagina say, 'No, no, I don't want this!' or does it say, 'Go ahead, stud, ejaculate and make me pregnant with your cream!', which?"

"Oh, it's an invitation -- holy shit, a demand! -- to make her pregnant."

Wendy rose to put her face right next to Danny's, facing his ear. "So now's your moment, Danny. Fuck her hard and fast and deep and make her pregnant. I want to see how good it makes you feel!" She nipped his ear with her teeth and then pulled back a few inches, peering at him.

Danny felt the loving encouragement from his girl while below he saw his cock driving in and out of another girl's body, right up between her legs. And inside she was begging for the sperm. He thrust faster and faster, deeper and deeper, and finally lunged forward with a strangled cry, spurting gobs of cum deep into poor Alice.

"Oh, Danny, that felt good! You good man, lucky man!"

Just when Danny stopped his thrusting, Hans did too, and dismounted. This time the dogs were hung up, genitals locked.

Wendy lowered herself down to Alice's level. "Can you feel it? Gobs of sperm up inside you, even now racing up into you, millions of sperm, any one of which will make you pregnant. You've come twice from a dog licking your pussy, and then your cunt gave Danny's cock the best time of its stiff life and made him ejaculate a whole flood of stuff inside you. And now you're pregnant. Take a good look at Danny here -- isn't he handsome? Your son will look like him, won't that be great?"

Danny pulled back out of Alice, and as his cock appeared it was shining and wet.

"You can sit up now, Alice. Why don't you thank Danny by cleaning his cock off. Lick it clean."

Alice dared to glare at Wendy, but leaned forward to lick Danny's cock with a sour expression.

"Take a good look too, maybe your son's cock will resemble his."

Soon Danny's cock seemed clean to him, so he pulled back.

"OK," said Wendy. "We're done with you. Out of the car!"

She opened the door and pulled the naked Alice up by the hand.

She pushed Alice out the door roughly so she stumbled and fell.

"Oh... Don't get up, there's one more thing."

Wendy then pulled down her pants again, squatted, and peed on Alice's pubic hair.

"For being such a slut!" she said.

As she got up, Penny came over, squatted and peed briefly on Alice's breasts, while Hans lifted his leg and squirted pee in her face.

Wendy laughed, and then looked at Danny, who shook his head. "I gave her the kind that counts, up her cunt," he said with a smirk. He tossed Alice's clothes on top of her and set her boots beside her.

"OK, we're outta here!" said Wendy. Dogs and people in, doors closed, Wendy drove past a few yards, pulled another three-point turn, and with the window down said with mock sweetness, "Bye bye, Alice," before gunning the engine enough to spray rocks and dirt.

\---------------------------------------------------------

For three days Wendy wanted to get fucked any time Danny had a stiff cock, which was plenty.

On the third day Danny fucked her from behind and came. Wendy didn't, a sign her interest had ebbed to its usual level. She lay on her side and Danny spooned behind her.

"So what did you think, goody two-shoes? How did you like raping Alice?"

"I gotta admit, it was amazingly hot."

"You get to be a daddy, and you don't have to change a diaper or pay a dime."

"Yeah, that's pretty cool." He'd like to be a normal, live-in father some day, but sowing some wild oats was fine too.

"I can't wait 'til we can do that again! Like next month?"

Danny felt uneasy. "You want to do it again?"

"Well, of course! It's what turns me on. It's better than having Hans kill rapists, isn't it?"

Danny supposed maybe it was, if you looked at it right.

"Next month?"

"Nah, that's too soon."

"Three months?"

"Well, OK." He snuggled against his girlfriend. She was a bad girl. Very bad, but so soft and lovely and alluring too. The word "wicked" came to his mind with a thrill. But he was losing his youthful goody two-shoes act -- and he liked it.

Danny said, "But you know what? If we're going to do that, I want to go back to fucking some of the other girls too. You know, the ones who love Penny's tongue."

"Oh, that's fine! As long as I'm all yours after our next van adventure for as long as I want."

"Deal."

She turned to him and stroked his face. "I like the idea of your fucking other girls. Can I watch some time?"

"Uh, not if you're going to do the same kind of commentary as you did with Alice...'

"Oh, yeah, I can see that... Hey, maybe I could hide in the closet and peek out through a hole. That would be naughty, and I can just think all my evil thoughts instead of saying them."

"Might work."

Penny got up off the floor beside the bed and presented her rear end. Hans rose, mounted, and fucked her for a long time while the humans watched. When he dismounted, the dogs were hung up.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Danny did go back to Emily once, but it wasn't the same. Once was enough for him. She then got mad at him, saying it wasn't fair to get her hopes up that she could get Penny's tongue again and then not follow through.

It was Wendy who suggested he rent Penny out. After training her to lick out girls even when he wasn't there, he charged ten dollars to let them borrow her for a few hours. Emily had maybe forgotten how much a Penny-tongue orgasm made her want a cock in her, but she found the frustration from that unfulfilled hunger afterwards made it unappealing, even if the orgasm had been that amazingly wonderful kind. She only rented Penny twice.

But Lauren found a pattern that worked for her. She rented Penny just before she went out with Bob. The dates didn't start with "going out", however, they started with Lauren pulling Bob into her bedroom and getting him to hammer her hard, to her immense satisfaction. Initially she confined Penny to the basement after she had done her job and before Bob arrived. But Bob figured out what was going on and decided he was cool with watching his girl get licked out by a dog if he could then fuck her hard without worrying about any of that foreplay stuff.

Penny became a working dog and Danny appreciated the income.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, I want her!" said Danny as the van drove past a woman working in a field some distance from the nearest house.

"But she's not fertile, or Hans and Penny would have barked."

"I don't care, I want her anyway. She's got a certain look."

"OK," said Wendy, pulling into a dirt side road and turning the van around.

The van stopped. Boy, girl, and dogs crossed the ditch and approached the woman.

"Hello," she said with a smile.

"Hi," said Wendy icily. "What's your name?"

"Who's asking?"

"Two people with a couple well-trained but potentially vicious dogs," said Wendy.

"Oh..." said the woman.

"Let me handle it," said Danny. "You're hot. I'm gonna fuck you. Come to our van peacefully. Make it easy on yourself."

"Hey, don't be so negative, Danny. Maybe that's what she'd like," said Wendy, sneering at the woman.

She shook her head.

"Hey, better than the van," said Danny. He pointed. "That would be out of sight of the road, over there..." Twenty yards away was a notable dip in the landscape.

Danny led the party over. "So just strip from the waist up, pull your jeans down ,make like a bitch in heat and I'll do you from the rear."

Wendy started to speak but Danny put out his hand to silence her.

The woman sighed, fighting back tears, and took off her shirt and bra, folding her arms across her chest.

Danny pulled them aside. "Very nice," he said. They were of modest size, but high and firm. "Keep going."

The woman pulled down her jeans and panties and knelt.

"You're a pig," she murmured.

"What was that?" asked Wendy, dropping to her knees beside the woman. "Did you insult my boyfriend?"

"Ah, let it go," said Danny. He addressed the girl. "Hands and knees, like a doggy... C'mon girl, lick her!" he said to Penny. He pulled his own pants and briefs down.

The dog looked momentarily confused, but then began licking a girl in an unfamiliar position.

"Feel good?" asked Wendy. "Penny gives girls orgasms whether they want them or not," she said. "Lets Danny get a nice, smooth welcome when his cock fucks your cunt."

The girl whimpered and shuddered.

"OK, good girl," said Danny, nudging Penny aside. Her blond hair was lovely, her skin smooth and alluring, her rear end shapely and womanly, and her pussy was right there, wet and aroused from the ministrations of his dog.

He knelt, aimed his cock and pressed into girlish heaven. Then he grabbed one hip with each of his hands and began a hard fuck.

Hans's penis was out and ready, and he paced back and forth. Maybe he recognized the girl's position as one he could relate to. Maybe Penny noticed Hans too, because she presented herself and Hans was on her and copulating in a flash.

Wendy kept looking at the woman's face but didn't say anything.

"You're hot and tight," said Danny, pounding away. "Gonna make you my cum dump," he continued, pounding harder.

And then his ecstasy was upon him, cock twitching and spurting into the woman.

"There, you got raped good and proper," said Wendy with a crooked smile.

"At least you won't get pregnant," said Danny, pulling out and putting himself together again. "The dogs would have known if you were fertile."

Hans held still inside Penny for a few seconds, then dismounted, coming free.

"Hey, sorry," said Danny. "Took what I wanted, but too bad for you."

He headed back to the van, and Wendy and the dogs followed.

Wendy seemed subdued as they drove back to their town.

"Hey, I'm ready to go," said Danny when they got back to his bedroom.

"No, not today," said Wendy. Danny had been looking forward to her frantic sexual desire, but there was none.

"Uh, that's fine. But what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Danny waited.

"OK, you didn't let me have any fun. Danny, the considerate rapist. It's just not exciting."

"I dunno, I just kind of liked her. I didn't want to humiliate her, I just wanted to fuck her. So that's what I did."

"Goody two-shoes," said Wendy sarcastically. "I gotta go."

"Hey, next time we'll do it just the way you want," said Danny.

So they did, and Wendy got excited for sex, but it wasn't like it had been that first time.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Wendy claimed she had a new girlfriend in a town an hour away, and went to spend time with her on at least one day each weekend.

Danny didn't believe it for a moment.

As the weeks went by, Wendy seemed depressed.

The next time Wendy left Danny followed at a distance in his parents' station wagon. He stopped when she turned onto a side road. He waited twenty minutes before proceeding, and sure enough he found her car by the side of the road. Hans was sitting nearby, and Wendy was nowhere to be seen.

Danny went into the nearest town and went into a bar for a drink. After a few minutes he observed at the other end of the bar a guy talking in a loud voice.

"Ah, c'mon baby, you're a cock tease!"

"Sorry," said the woman, who rose.

But the man got up and blocked her exit. She moved to the other side, and he shifted to block her once more.

"Hey Sam," said the bartender with a sharp voice.

At that Sam slowly stepped aside and let the woman go.

"Cunt!" he called after her.

The bartender looked at Danny and rolled his eyes.

Danny followed Sam out into the parking lot. "Hey, Sam," he said, approaching confidentially. "You wanna get laid? Hot babe?" He pulled a picture of Wendy out of his wallet.

"Don't want no whores," said Sam.

"No, no, no paying, it's just my sister's got some kinks. Like a rape fantasy. All you gotta do is follow me. She's out in the woods. You just rape her, but it's not really rape. Just make sure you don't tell her that or it breaks the mood for her."

Sam looked at the picture again, and said, "OK, it's a deal!" with a lewd smile.

He followed Sam out to the spot where Wendy's van was parked, and after the man got out and walked into the woods, Danny drove back home. Such a dick -- deserved a comeuppance, he thought. Maybe not quite that much of one, but even so. He'd get to score, anyway. Danny hadn't lied about that.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Wendy arrived at his house in a sexual frenzy. Danny fucked her once, twice, three times that afternoon, and twice more in the evening.

A few weeks later he and Wendy and the dogs went out and the dogs found him a hot babe to impregnate. He allowed Wendy full freedom to humiliate her completely. Danny let himself go with the mood and decided he loved it.

He decided Wendy was the greatest. He loved a powerful woman with a strong sex drive -- and a naughty streak. He was cured of being goody two-shoes.

END OF STORY


End file.
